Yu Uchiha
Background Yu was born in the Yugakure,and is the son of kanade and otonashi they are both uchiha. that lefted before the Konohagakure massacre. when yu was 7 he was kidnapped by the Jashinists,they did the Jashin Ritual and Curse on him. post the ritual yu broke free from his bonds and slaughter the Jashinists. then he return to Yugakure. during the incident he awoke the sharingan. Appearance yu is depicted as a very tall, thin, pale young man. he wore red and black pinstriped blazer, as well as an extremely long pair of dark trousers, burying the black shoes worn underneath in a mass of fabric. after the final battle with the root, you once again started to wear they same outfit as before with the addition of a scarf with three eyes set on their side and his a Akatsuki cloak the battle with the root after the battle with the root yu's appearance change significantly, he now dawns a black full length leather jumpsuit with straps and bucks,to contain his genetically altered body, addition to black outfit he dawns a cylindrical that comes at the back to fruit. Personality while in the surroundings of normality yu is calm and composed,once he enters the fray he becomes consumed by his blood lust. yu is severely codependent on nanao. yu has a extreme distaste for Hyūga Clan yu has met multiple Hyūga has found them to by rude and pompous. yu has a problem with authority yu see dutch as a father figure,also you is easily distracted by cute and charming things. . Kenjutsu yu was skilled with the Scythe from a young age and was skilled even with two Scythe's.after mastering the dual wielding of Scythe's. yu decide to focus on learning to use other weapon such as gunbai and swords. Nature Transformation Yu was born with the Nature ability to use metal Release,which only comes around every 2 generation after the academy yu joins,Team dutch aka team 13, this is were yu learns most of his jutsus from dutch. Ninjutsu being born in the land of water yu was able to master the use of the water style at a young age.throughout yu's travelis he learned multiple other chakra natures to help fervour increase his control of his metal style Dōjutsu Sharingan even thought yu was forbidden from using his Sharingan .he still train with it in secret but on occasion the sharingan would activate so he took to wearing goggles Mangekyou Sharingan he awoke the mangekyo sharingan after witnessing the death of his sister by the hands of the root.in a blind rage he ran in to try and save his sister Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan after nearly going blind after his assault on the Konohagakure , yu traveled to Kumogakure where he met Yasuo Uchiha and they got in to a skirmish.where yasuo had the upper hand and yu was taken as a prison, he later expand his situation when he was later released into the supervision of the ANBU.yu complaining about his eyes how he could barely see and yasuo decided to ask one of the medical ninjas to inplant yu's sisters eyes Metal Release The Metal Release kekkei tōta is a powerful bloodline ability used by Yu Uchiha,it intermittently appears in every 2 generations.yu has been regarded as the first and greatest metal master developing most of the metal jutus most of his life time Quotes * (to Killer Bee)"flute like a butterfly and sting like a killer bee" * (to Engetsu Hōzuki)"there's two types of people in this world alive ones and dead ones" * (to uncle)"i do not fear death so i do not fear life in fact i welcome death unlike you dear uncle" Stats Trivia * no one has ever seen his mangekyou sharingan apart for 3 people,either because he has his eyes half open or he is wearing goggles * his favorite drink is orange juice * yu had completed 300 official missions in total: 105 D-rank, 89 C-rank, 45 B-rank,50 A-rank, 11 S-rank. * yu wish is to reform the akatsuki as a mercenary group.